The present invention relates to a device for removing a pool or deck cover anchor, and more particularly, to a manually operated device that receives the anchor and utilizes leverage to remove the anchor straight out of the ground.
Homes and other occupied establishments may have a pool or deck area, where “anchors” are permanently fixed into a concrete deck or sidewalk. The anchors may retain the ends of ropes, such as nylon cord or line, which attach to the corners or sides of pool covers, deck covers, tents, awnings, shades, or other covers that need to be anchored. For example, a home or hotel may have plastic or metal anchor inserts in drilled holes at spaced intervals around a concrete pool, and the inserts may hold down a pool cover during the winter or a shade during the summer.
Anchors may include a brass anchor screw that is either permanently or removably sunk into the concrete sidewalk around a pool or deck. Some anchors are permanently fixed into the ground, and some anchors are intended to be removable, but can no longer be easily removed due to weathering and deterioration of the sidewalk, the anchor, or both.
The pool or deck anchors become damaged and need to be pulled out and replaced with new ones. Currently, to remove the anchors, people have to physically pull the anchors out of the ground or concrete. This may be an arduous and time consuming task, and if not properly done may damage the surrounding concrete, wood, or other ground. Further, during the removal of the anchors, the anchor hole may become larger and a new anchor cannot be placed back in the same hole. If hammers are used to pry the anchors out, the concrete around the anchor may crumble and break.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that removes pool or deck cover anchors.